


21 Ways To Say 'I Love You'

by catbean



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot Prompts Challenge, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbean/pseuds/catbean
Summary: This is a little collection of oneshots based off of a fluff & angst prompt list called "the way you said 'I love you' by tumblr user trash-by-vogue that I found on Pinterest.So, as a bit of pratice and to get back into actually writing & posting, I put it on twitter and asked for a number from 1-21 and a ship. Here are the results ~
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 17
Kudos: 22





	1. Intro & Prompt List

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** PROMPT REQUESTS ARE NOW CLOSED THANK YOU EVERYONE ILY **

HI GUYS!! <333

I bet you all thought this was a dead account, but surprise bitches I'm back >:3 

So I thought I would just make this first chapter a list of all the prompts and I will edit it as each is taken/filled. 

I wish I had found the original post of the person who made this prompt list but unfortunately I had it saved as an image from Pinterest and thanks to my pea sized brain when it comes to all things tech, unfortunatly the best I can do is copy the original list of prompts here. 

**The Way You Said 'I Love You' by trash-by-vogue**

1\. ~~as a hello~~ \--> **BINSAN**  


2. ~~with a hoarse voice, under the blankets~~ \--> **BINSAN**

3\. ~~a scream~~ \--> **BINU**

4\. ~~over a cup of tea~~ \--> **SANHYUK**

5\. ~~over a beer bottle~~ \--> **BINU**

6\. ~~on a sunny tuesday afternoon, the late sunlight glowing in your hair~~ \--> **SANHYUK**

7\. ~~as a thank you~~ \--> **MYUNGJIN**  


8\. ~~as an apology~~ \--> **CHAKY**

9\. ~~when baking chocolate chip cookies~~ \--> **CHAKY**

10\. ~~not said to me~~ \--> **BINWOOHYUK**

****

11\. ~~with a shuddering gasp~~ \--> **BINU**

12\. ~~when we lay together on the fresh spring grass~~ \--> **CHAKY**

13\. ~~in a letter~~ \--> **CHAKY**

14. ~~a whisper in the ear~~ \--> **JINCHA**

15. ~~loud, so everyone can hear~~ \--> **BINHYUK**  


16. ~~over and over again, till it's nothing but a senseless babble~~ \--> **BINU**

17\. ~~when the broken glass litters the floor~~ \--> **CHAKY**

18\. ~~from very far away~~ \--> **MYUNGHYUK**

19\. ~~with no space left between us~~ \--> **BINU**

20. ~~as we huddle together, the storm raging outside~~ \--> **BINHYUK**

21\. ~~over your shoulder~~ \--> **JINCHA**

I posted this list to my twitter ([@nz_aroha](https://twitter.com/nz_aroha)) and asked for people to choose a prompt and a ship. I really just wanted to practice writing quickly and hopefully without the perfectionism, which is what has stood in the way of me getting any writing done. So please keep in mind that these will be relatively short and un-beta'd. 

To everyone who has left requests, thank you so much for supporting me and my writing, and if you would like to leave one, comment an available number and a ship on this chapter or hmu on twitter and I will do my best! <3

Thanks again, and without further ado, LETS GOOOO!! ~~~


	2. BINHYUK #20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #20 : As we huddle together, the storm raging outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by the lovely @astrofaery on twitter <3 
> 
> "20 and myungjin or binhyuk or take your pick I'm not picky"
> 
> Thanks for always supporting my writing girl! I hope you enjoy this! 
> 
> ~ _I'm so picky picky picky_ ~

“I can't believe you.”

“I know, I know, I’m sorry ok? I—”

“That's three times now Bin, you know that right?”

Bin whined as he rubbed his face into the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, peppering kisses as he went. He knew he was playing dirty, knew his tone was edging on something manipulative, but he couldn’t face the disappointment in Minhyuk’s gaze. And his boyfriend had every right to be disappointed in Bin, this was indeed the third time he had lost his umbrella this week. 

The rain slammed relentlessly against the tall glass walls of the studio’s entrance, turning the outside world into nothing more than a smudge of grey and green as the monsoon season beat down upon Seoul. It was late morning now and Bin knew Minhyuk was already tired, could see it in the way his shoulders hung low, in the way his eyes had dulled ever-so-slightly. 

It was Bin’s turn to bring lunch today and the clear skies and sunshine of the early morning had goaded him into believing he could sleep in the extra 5 minutes it would have taken to pre-pack lunch and instead take his boyfriend to his favourite cafe just a short walk around the block. More sleep and a happy Minhyuk? Bin reckoned himself a genius. 

He had even remembered to take his umbrella with him this time! Yes, technically, that may have been thanks to a certain golden roommate who had thrust it into his grasp at the last minute, but still, it counts! Bin had even put the damn strap around his wrist and everything. It was just that he had also happened to remove it at some point and wasn’t quite sure what he had done with it since… 

As if it could hear his thoughts, Minhyuk’s stomach grumbled it’s admonishment and the whine that escaped Bin now was involuntary as he pulled back to look down at his boyfriend’s sullen pout. Bin hated that pout. That pout was the ‘my boyfriend has let me down again’ pout, and Bin swore every time he had seen it that he would do everything in his power to make sure he would never have to again. 

Bunching the fabric of Minhyuk’s t-shirt in his fists from where they rested against his lower back, Bin searched his boyfriend’s face for the briefest sign, a twitch, a blink, anything that might show him he still had a chance at being forgiven. If Bin had the cat ears Minhyuk so often joked he should have, Bin was sure they would be pressed flat against his head. He knew he was doing his so-called ‘Puss in Boots’ impersonation, even knew it was useless, that their years spent together had made Minhyuk immune, but still he couldn’t help it. He hadn’t meant to lose another umbrella, really, he just needed Minhyuk to understand that it wasn’t his fault the wretched things seemed to sprout legs in his presence. He had been careful this time, he had!

Minhyuk slumped against Bin’s shoulder and let out a sigh. 

“I guess I’ll just get back to it then, the sooner I get this demo done, the sooner I can send it to the big boss upstairs for approval.” 

_Like hell_ , thought Bin, clutching Minhyuk tighter against him, lest he act on his words. 

“Baby no, you can’t go back without eating something. I can still go, it’s just round the corner and I’ll be back before you know it, it’s not like it’s even raining too heavily anyway. What would you like? Should I get you the usual? But wait, what if that's sold out, should I go for the second usual or just get you something else? Do you even feel like cafe food today? I suppose I could run home and make you something if I leave now—” 

His babbling was cut off by a soft press of lips. It was gentle yet firm; a _'shut up, stupid'_ in the most wonderfully loving, wonderfully Minhyuk way.

After some infinitely too short a time, Minhyuk was pulling away and Bin had to fight himself not to chase after the warm reassurance of his kiss. Instead, Bin settled for watching the pink flush fade from Minhyuk’s lips which pulled up into a smirk at the attention. 

“Come here you idiot.” 

“YA!” 

Bin’s heart lurched as Minhyuk pulled him down onto a bean bag he hadn’t even noticed was there, falling over the tangle of their legs as he tried to avoid crushing the grinning brunet beneath him who was clearly thrilled at having caught him by surprise. On any other day Bin might have launched into a merciless tickle attack until he had the younger gasping for forgiveness, but with his tail still firmly tucked between his legs and the rain pounding on the windows, he settled for curling himself up against his boyfriend’s side instead. 

Minhyuk reached up and tucked Bin’s head under his chin, giggling as he pressed a kiss onto his crown. 

“Three umbrellas or thirty, you know I love you right?”

Warmth surged in his chest, and Bin cuddled impossibly closer. 

“Mm,” unable to keep the smile from his voice he replied, “I know Hyuk-ah.”

Silence settled over them as they huddled together, the storm raging on outside. Bin could feel his consciousness slowly slipping as Minhyuk absentmindedly stroked his fingers through his hair. He was just so comfortable, and it was so warm and—

A loud bang jolted both of them as a small blonde man shouldered his way through the door, flapping his arms around as he struggled with an oversized rainbow umbrella and squawked into what was presumably a phone pressed between his shoulder and ear. 

“Jinwoo, I swear to god, whats the use of being the fucking CEO if you can’t hire a fucking valet or something huh? I am so sick of having to trench through this downpour because I have to park half way across the bloody city just to get here! God this stupid, fucking, ugh! Yes, yes hun I’m fine, I’ll be up in a second, ok, yes I love you, ok, bye” 

Like a hurricane, the man swept through the lobby, shedding his jacket and scarf and flinging them across whatever available surface was between him and the elevator he now embarked. 

As if something telepathic had been shared between them, Bin and Minhyuk looked at each other before eyeing the abandoned umbrella at the door. 

Maybe they wouldn’t have to go hungry today after all.


End file.
